


In Which Lee Donghyuck is Attacked

by Riley_Ludicrous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, I Tried, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee in a Tank Top, Mentioned Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mentioned Zhong Chen Le, Mom Taeyong, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riley_Ludicrous/pseuds/Riley_Ludicrous
Summary: The stylists put Mark in a revealing tank top.





	In Which Lee Donghyuck is Attacked

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first fic on ao3! I'm fully convinced that it's crap and accept constructive criticism, but as someone wise once said, you have to write to be able to to write well, or something like that. I wanted to write something reaching 1k words, but hopefully I can grow and work up to that. Thanks for reading this!

The idea that Lee Donghyuck is the Confident Gay of Markhyuck remains largely undisputed, but moments of weakness include: Mark in a tank top. (Ten, the ultimate Confident Gay Donghyuck looks up to, likes to cheekily point out that it’s specifically a tank top with rips for arm holes that expose the entirety of ones’s sides.) Mark, typically the Panicked Gay of the relationship, doesn’t fully understand the phenomenon, but he’s accepted it as something Hyuckie likes, despite him having to fight through an entirely rosy face and defensive nonsense to say it. (Mark loves his entirely rosy face and defensive nonsense.)

Based on the above information, one can imagine the stress Donghyuck is being put through today when Mark’s stage outfit consists of a very revealing tank top and ripped jeans, neither a necessary combination, nor a very healthy one. (Taeyong agrees on the grounds that it’s a little chilly outside. Donghyuck doesn’t mention that he means it isn’t healthy for him. As in, he’s struggling with a rising body temperature that has nothing to do with a fever.) The man himself walks back from wherever he was, and Taeyong asks worriedly if he feels too cold. He cites Donghyuck’s ‘concern’, and Donghyuck can feel his face getting hotter. Mark notices, and in the universe’s efforts to restore balance, has apparently become confident enough to smirk and plop himself right next to his boyfriend. “I feel fine, Hyung,” he reassures their leader, “you should worry more about Hyuckie.”

This draws Taeyong’s attention to the furious blush on Donghyuck’s face, but Taeyong is familiar enough with them that he quickly realizes exactly why Mark’s outfit is unhealthy. Sporting a smirk similar to the one Mark is now wearing, (Mark might’ve inherited it from him), he reaches over to pinch one flushed cheek, and the owner of said cheeks rolls his eyes. Taeyong coos at him before heading off to find whatever stylist responsible and congratulate them.

Donghyuck almost wishes that the other Dreamies were here, except that he knows they’d be worse about the whole situation. He can just imagine Chenle laughing at him, loud but not nearly as shrill as he’d once been, (and when did he have to go and grow up, he wanted to keep Chenle as his favorite squish forever!). Still, his hyungs are all going to take plenty advantage of their normally unfazed maknae: of that he is entirely convinced, and would you look at that, there’s Doyoung now, probably made aware of the situation by the other mom. Jungwoo is with him.

"Haechannie!" Jungwoo coos at him, Doyoung already reaching forward to grab his cheeks, "Taeyong hyung said you're looking a little flushed, though he didn't seem too concerned." Donghyuck pouts up at the two of them, only causing their excitement to increase. "Don't get distracted onstage!" Doyoung lilts as he grabs the other's elbow and steers the two of them away, both chortling. 

He's still pouting as Mark pulls his head into his lap, unconcerned about his hair. Now that he thinks about it, he hasn't been styled yet at all. He wonders what his outfit could be...

(A pair of shorts swiftly put on even footing with his boyfriend.)


End file.
